


Tiger & Bunny Three Sentence Fics

by mikkimouse



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Crossover, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: A collection of short fics written for the3 sentence ficathonon Dreamwidth. Each chapter is its own story.See chapter titles for pairings and titles and summaries for prompts.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Huang Pao-Lin/Karina Lyle
Comments: 31
Kudos: 30
Collections: M's Three Sentence Fics





	1. Barnaby/Kotetsu, Not Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Pacific Rim; any; "We're drift compatible." (AU, Fusion, etc. because obviously)](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4894782#cmt4894782)  
> Characters: Barnaby, Kotetsu

Barnaby has made it through every person on the base except for one: a Japanese man more than ten years older than him whose simulator scores are only _barely_ passing. Why they're even letting him try out at all is beyond Barnaby; if he wasn't compatible with anybody else, how in the hell would he be compatible with _this_ guy?

Nobody's more surprised than he is when it turns out they are, and Mako assigns them to the same Jaeger.

He glares at his staff, at the old man, and then at Mako, before he drops his weapon to the ground and stalks away, silently furious.


	2. Barnaby/Kotetsu, King of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, victory](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5328446#cmt5328446)  
> Characters: Barnaby, Kotetsu

It's been the most ridiculous year since Barnaby became a hero, and that counts both the first and second seasons he was on Hero TV. He and the others have been doing their best to give up the points without anyone guessing what they're doing, least of all Kotetsu.

But it's worth every last minute of frustration when Kotetsu is named the King of Heroes, and Barnaby will cherish the absolutely gobsmacked look on his face for the rest if his life.

("I don't need it," Kotetsu tells him later. "I never have."

"I know," Barnaby says. "But you deserve it. And you're always the King of Heroes to me.")


	3. Barnaby/Kotetsu, Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any fandom (or original), any, all the mistakes a man can make, must they all be wrong?](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5345598#cmt5345598)  
> Characters: Kotetsu, Barnaby

Falling in love with Bunny is a mistake for more reasons than Kotetsu can list, and he knows about mistakes. He's been making them regularly for most of his life, and at least a solid half of them got recorded and broadcast on live television.

And like all the other mistakes, no matter how good his intentions or how much he knows he shouldn't, he goes ahead and does it anyway.


	4. Barnaby/Kotetsu, Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any fandom, any, forgotten things](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5227582#cmt5227582)  
> Characters: Barnaby, Kotetsu

Barnaby doesn't know how much he's forgotten at this point, how many memories were altered or taken away from him entirely. He doesn't know how much he can trust himself, how much he can trust his own recollection of _anything_ from the past twenty years.

The only thing he knows, the only thing he feels absolutely certain about down to the very marrow of his bones, is that even if he can't trust himself, he can trust Kotetsu with anything. With everything.

And Barnaby has absolutely no idea how to handle that.


	5. Barnaby/Kotetsu, Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any fandom, any, putting up Christmas lights](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5070398#cmt5070398)  
> Characters: Barnaby, Kotetsu

Barnaby rubs the bridge of his nose. "Do I even want to know?"

Kotetsu has his arms outstretched, the Christmas lights draped in loops over his arms and neck. "It keeps them from getting tangled!"

"You look like you're decorating yourself instead of the Christmas tree," Barnaby says.

"No, wait." Kotetsu plugs the lights in, and they all flash to life. He grins. " _Now_ I look like a Christmas tree." He holds out a finger. "Come on, Bunny, put an ornament on me!"

Barnaby facepalms.


	6. Barnaby/Kotetsu, Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any fandom, any character, a hot shower and a change of clothes](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4913982#cmt4913982)  
> Characters: Barnaby, Kotetsu

Kotetsu drags himself out of the bathroom and up the stairs, bone-tired and only staying upright because of the promise of a bed at the end of his trek. Usually the suit protects him from the worst, but it's not 100% waterproof and Stern Bild gets _cold_ in the winter.

Bunny's already curled under the covers, having taken the shower before Kotetsu. From the number of blankets piled on the bed, Kotetsu guesses he's still pretty cold as well.

He crawls in bed and wiggles an arm around Bunny, and Bunny immediately uncurls and turns over to mash himself into Kotetsu's chest.

Kotetsu presses a kiss into the top of his head and tries to tuck the blankets back around them with only one hand. "Getting any warmer, Bunny-chan?"

Bunny wraps both arms and one leg around Kotetsu and burrows against him. "I will when you stop letting the cold air in, old man."

Kotetsu stops messing with the blankets and settles his arm back around Bunny, and Bunny sighs contentedly. Kotetsu smiles and resigns himself to waking up at some point with a mouthful of blond curls.

It's not really fun spending most of the night out in the freezing weather, but this is definitely his favorite way to warm back up.


	7. Barnaby/Kotetsu, Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, any, "What cruel god decided to make _you_ my soulmate?"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6429823#cmt6429823)  
> Characters: Barnaby, Kotetsu

Barnaby can see the color of Tiger's eyes.

It's been a few weeks since they were partnered up; he probably should've noticed before now, but he's been preoccupied both with his new role as a hero and with paying as little attention to the old man as possible.

(Unfortunately, Tiger kind of _demands_ attention, no matter how much Barnaby would like to ignore him.)

But now, seated across from him at the dinner table while Agnes and the camera crew are filming their every interaction, Barnaby can see that Tiger's eyes are golden brown, a color he's only glimpsed in snatches for most of his life, vibrant against the shades of gray he normally sees. He's never even seen it on a person until this moment.

His gaze drops to the hand Tiger is using to prop up his chin, to the thin metal band around his left ring finger, and suddenly Barnaby can't quite breathe.

He's not sure which is crueler: that the fates have stuck him with this foolish, naive old man for a soulmate, or that they've stuck him with a soulmate who's already _married_.


	8. Gen, Accept No Substitutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, Any, last minute substitutions](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6565776#cmt6565776)  
> Characters; Barnaby, Blue Rose

Barnaby pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You've got to be kidding me."

Blue Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, I'm not any happier about this. Let's just get it over with." She narrowed her eyes at him. "But you had better stay out of my way." 

She strode out onto the stage without a backward glance, and for the thousandth time in the past three minutes, Barnaby wished Kotetsu hadn't gotten sick so he could be doing this appearance with his partner, the way it was _supposed_ to be.


	9. Barnaby/Kotetsu, Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, bad boundaries](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6728080#cmt6728080)  
> Characters: Barnaby, Kotetsu

"You know you don't have to say yes to everything they say, right?" Kotetsu says, nodding after Agnes's retreating back. 

Barnaby knows that logically, or at least he feels like he should know that, but after so long of having his personal life mined for ratings, he has no idea where the line should be anymore. 

Kotetsu takes his hand, with a smile on his face like he can read Barnaby's mind. "Don't worry, Bunny. I'll help you remember."


	10. Barnaby/Kotetsu, Secrets and Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, any, dressing up](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6920080&posted=1#cmt7149456)  
> Characters: Barnaby, Kotetsu

Kotetsu flipped Barnaby's collar up and slid the tie around it. "You know, Bunny, you should learn how to do this yourself. Everybody should know how to tie a tie." 

Barnaby focused all his attention on Kotetsu's hair, so he wouldn't think about the warmth of his hands so close to his face. "Why bother? I don't wear them that often. Besides, you'd scold me for tying it wrong and do it yourself anyway."

"I would _not_ ," Kotetsu said, in a tone of voice that told Barnaby yes, he absolutely would.

"And you do a better job with it than I would," Barnaby added. 

Kotetsu's cheeks reddened and he busied himself with Barnaby's tie, and Barnaby did not have to admit the truth: that he already knew how to tie a tie, but he deeply treasured the intimacy of moments like this between them, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.


	11. Gen, Passing the Torch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, he never listens](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7063440&posted=1#cmt7265680)  
> Characters: Agnes, OFC

Agnes sits in the van, watching the new producer examine the video feeds, and crosses her arms so she doesn't jump up and take over herself. 

"Wild Tiger, you need to wait— _no!_ " the producer shouts, and she glances back at Agnes half in fear, half in anguish. "We have to go to commercial!" 

Agnes doesn't need to have the earpiece to know what Tiger's saying in response. 

She stands and pats her protégé on the shoulder. The poor woman looks like she needs the reassurance. "It's okay. He never listens. You learn to work with it."


	12. Barnaby/Kotetsu, Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, Any, waltz](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6776208&posted=1#cmt7278992)  
> Characters: Barnaby, Kotetsu, OFC

Kotetsu's foot landed on his for the third time in an hour, and Barnaby winced. It was a good thing he was wearing boots.

Kotetsu jerked his leg back and looked up, an apology already in his eyes. "Sorry, Bunny." 

Barnaby squeezed his hand. "It's all right." 

The dance instructor sighed and walked over to them. "You know, you don't have to do a waltz. Perhaps we can find some other dance...?" 

"No." Kotetsu was already straightening, determination evident in the line of his shoulders. "I'll get it." He grinned at Barnaby. "Bunny wants to waltz at our wedding, we're going to waltz at our wedding."

Barnaby had to fight to keep from smiling at the declaration. "You're hopeless, old man." 

Kotetsu's face softened; he always knew how to hear the words Barnaby didn't say. "So what if I am?" 

The instructor threw up her hands and walked back to the boom box. "Whatever you say. Let's take it from the top!"


	13. Barnaby/Kotetsu, Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, Any, "Don't Forget Who You Are"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7117200#cmt7117200)  
> Characters: Barnaby, Kotetsu

Barnaby clawed his way back to wakefulness, fighting free of the nightmare and the memories that shifted like quicksand, blurring the lines between truth and fiction. 

A warm hand landed on his shoulder, steady and grounding. "Hey, Bunny, you okay?" Kotetsu asked, his voice rough with sleep. 

That stupid, wonderful nickname did more to drive away the nightmare and settle Barnaby back into his skin than anything else, and he leaned into Kotetsu and let himself be comforted with the knowledge that _this_ was real, _this_ was true, and this was where he belonged.


	14. Barnaby/Kotetsu, Rumor Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, rumors](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7454352#cmt7454352)  
> Characters; Barnaby, OC

"So, Barnaby, are the rumors true?" the interviewer asked. "Do you have a special someone in your life? One of your fellow heroes?" 

Barnaby's heart stopped. He and Kotetsu had been so careful since they'd decided not to come out with their relationship yet, but had someone seen something? He gave what he hoped was a careless smile. "I'm afraid I haven't heard any rumors recently. What are they saying now?" 

"That you and Blue Rose are an item, of course!" 

The wave of relief was so overwhelming that Barnaby laughed. "No. No, I can assure you, those rumors are absolutely false." 

Someone special in his life, certainly, and one of his fellow heroes, yes, but apparently everybody was skipping over the most obvious person: the man who'd been his partner for years already.


	15. Gen, Home (Addams Family Crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [The Addams Family/Any, Any, 'you're family now'](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7172752&posted=1#cmt7273360)  
> Characters: Morticia, Lurch, Barnaby

Death was not something that concerned Morticia overmuch in general, but the news of what had happened to her dear cousin Emily and her husband was shocking, and worse than that, the news that they had left behind a son even younger than Wednesday. Said son, who shared Emily's wide green eyes and golden hair, was now standing in their foyer with a small suitcase, staring up at Lurch in what could only be described as terror. 

Too many shocks to his young system, Morticia decided, the only explanation for why he would be afraid of someone as nonthreatening as Lurch. It would be good for him to be here, in a stable environment. "Lurch, please take Barnaby's things up to Pugsley's room. He's very graciously offered to share until the other bedroom is prepared." 

She knelt down as far as she could in her dress and extended her hand with a smile. "Hello, Barnaby. I'm your mother's cousin Morticia. You'll be staying with us from now on."

He stared at her and her hand, but didn't make a move toward her. "I want to go home," he whispered.

"This can be your home, if you want it to be," Morticia said kindly. "You're an Addams, dear boy, and you will always be welcome here."


	16. Barnaby/Kotetsu, Kitty Cat (Addams Family Crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Addams Family/any, any, other fandom character raised by the Addamses](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7432592&posted=1#cmt7499408)  
> Characters: Barnaby, Kotetsu, Kitty Cat

Kotetsu stepped into the guest room where Bunny's aunt had put them for the weekend and nearly jumped right back out again. "What the hell is that?!" 

Bunny brushed by him and picked up Kotetsu's bag. "That's Kitty Cat." 

Kotetsu stared at the fuck-off giant _lion_ lounging in the middle of the bed. " _Kitty Cat?_ " 

"He's Aunt Morticia's," Bunny said, like that was any kind of explanation. 

He dropped onto the bed beside the lion and scratched behind its ears, and the lion closed its eyes and pressed its head almost entirely into Bunny's lap and started _purring_.

Kotetsu took a deep breath and mentally steeled himself for sharing a room with Bunny's childhood pet for the weekend, although a lion, a tiger, and a bunny were probably too much for one room. "Your aunt and uncle are really, _really_ weird." 

Bunny laughed. "You get used to it."


	17. Barnaby/Kotetsu, I Don't Like Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, power outage](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7397776#cmt7397776)  
> Characters: Barnaby, Kotetsu

"There we go." Kotetsu set the candles on the coffee table, providing them a little circle of light in the living room. "The website said the power should be back on in a couple of hours, but...Bunny?" 

Bunny was drawing into himself, his shoulders rigid. "It's fine," he said tightly, which told Kotetsu it wasn't fine at all. "I just...don't like fire." 

_Oh, hell._ Kotetsu blew out the candles and pushed them all to the opposite end of the coffee table, as far from Bunny as possible; he'd put them away once the wax was solid. He dropped onto the couch beside Bunny and put an arm around his shoulders. "Eh, we don't need candles. This is more romantic anyway." He hesitated, and then added quietly, "Sorry, Bunny. I forgot." 

Bunny climbed into his lap and then Kotetsu felt long fingers on his face, tilting his head up. "It's okay," Bunny whispered. "I know what your memory's like, old man." 

Kotetsu made a token noise of protest and pulled Bunny into a long, slow kiss, running a hand up and down Bunny's back until he felt the last of the tension there melt away.


	18. Barnaby/Kotetsu, Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, "someone has to be the first to trust"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7294864&posted=1#cmt7676048)  
> Characters: Barnaby, Kotetsu

"After our _first mission?_ " Barnaby sat straight up in bed, unable to believe what he'd heard. "That early? You... _why?_ " 

_I was awful to you,_ he didn't say, because hell, if anybody knew that, it was Kotetsu.

Kotetsu reached over and took his hand. "You saved my daughter's life. You didn't arrest the kid when I asked you not to. You stayed back when I asked you to, let me give that kid a chance to be a hero. Even if you said it was for the points, even if it _was_ partly for the points, even though we didn't get along...I knew I could trust you to do the right thing."

Barnaby absently rubbed his thumb over Kotetsu's hand. "I didn't know," he said quietly. "I didn't think you did, for the longest time."

"I know." Kotetsu pulled their hands to his mouth and kissed the back of Barnaby's. "I did a really bad job of showing you I trusted you. I'm trying to get better."

"You are," Barnaby said, and leaned over to kiss Kotetsu properly, this hopeless, ridiculous man who'd had his heart and _his_ trust for so much longer than he wanted to admit.


	19. Gen, Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, feeling alone](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7394192#cmt7394192)  
> Characters: Kotetsu

Kotetsu sat alone in the cable car, sipping a drink, doing his best to put the closing ceremony—the public mockery, the rankings, Ben's scolding, the new guy with the _same damn powers_ as him—out of his mind. 

If Tomoe were still here, she'd be waiting for him when he got home; she'd take his hands and tell him it was all right, that he was helping people and that was the most important thing, and to hell with everything else. 

But she wasn't here, and he would go home to a dark, silent apartment like he had every night for the past five years, and he'd have to figure out a way to pull himself out of this black headspace alone. 

He wasn't sure how much longer he could do this.


	20. Barnaby/Kotetsu, Scarred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, Any, the existential dread of finding a scar and not knowing how it got there](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7784632#cmt7784632)  
> Characters: Barnaby, Kotetsu

"I don't remember," Barnaby says tightly, his hand curling over the scar on his side, such a small thing and yet... "I don't—"

With anyone else, he would have to make something up or brush it off, hide the fact that he has so many moments like this, ones that leave him feeling unsettled in his own skin and distrustful of his own memories. 

But Kotetsu only nods, an understanding look in his eyes, and slides his arm around Barnaby's shoulders to pull him close, anchoring him in the present just like he always does.


	21. Barnaby/Kotetsu, Read the Manual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, fine print](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7862712#cmt7862712)  
> Characters: Barnaby, Kotetsu

Barnaby inhaled deeply, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose, and counted to five so he wouldn't start yelling. 

"It's not my fault!" Kotetsu said before Barnaby could utter a word. "Saito modified the suit and didn't tell me!" 

Barnaby grabbed a file out of his desk and slapped it into Kotetsu's chest. "Our suits come with an _instruction manual_ , old man. Maybe you should read it sometime."


	22. Gen, Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, any character who clearly needs therapy, they actually get therapy omg](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7965880&posted=1#cmt8051384)  
> Characters: Barnaby, OC

Barnaby glanced out the window over the city. "I don't understand why you're asking me why I'm here. I'm sure you can guess." 

"I can't, actually," the doctor said with a small smile. "I'm a therapist, not a psychic."

Barnaby huffed. "It might make things easier if you were." 

"Well," she crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair, "until that happens, why don't we just try talking the old-fashioned way?"


	23. Karina/Pao-lin, Blue Roses for Blue Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, unusual roses](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7961784&posted=1#cmt8060856)  
> Characters: Karina, Pao-lin

Karina gasped at the bouquet. "You found blue roses?!" 

Pao-lin ducked her head and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, they're not _real_ blue roses—those don't exist—so technically they're white roses dyed blue, but I saw them at the flower stall and I hoped you might like them? Since, you know..." She waved her hand over Karina. 

Karina gently touched the soft petals, and then impulsively kissed Pao-lin on the cheek. "They're perfect."


	24. Barnaby/Kotetsu, Absolutely Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, the red string of fate](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7846072#cmt7846072)  
> Characters: Barnaby, Kotetsu

"And what's with removing your mask?" Wild Tiger skates around in front of him to stop Barnaby from walking away. "A hero should never reveal their face!" 

Barnaby rolls his eyes at the old-fashioned notion and he's about to respond, but there's an insistent tugging on his finger that makes him look down instead. 

His Thread is visible. Not just visible, but...

He looks up slowly, following the bright red Thread to its other end, which is standing out against the dark blue fabric of Tiger's gloves. 

Barnaby can only stare. He knows logically what this means, but his brain refuses to process the information. 

Tiger gapes at the Thread between them, looking from his hand to Barnaby's and back again, blinking in confusion. "What the hell?" 

Barnaby watches at the confusion on Tiger's face turns to realization and then to something he can only describe as horror. 

Well, he never expected his soulmate would be _horrified_ to meet him. Then again, the feeling is mutual. 

Barnaby clenches his fist and yanks it down to his side; the Thread is still taut enough that the movement jerks Tiger's hand away from his face. 

Tiger takes a step toward him. "Hey—"

"No," Barnaby snaps. "Absolutely not." 

He stalks away as fast as he can without slipping on the ice, ignoring the insistent tugging on his finger until he's far enough away from Tiger that the sensation fades completely. 

Absolutely _not_.


	25. Barnaby/Kotetsu, Getting Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, any, _but still I have trouble with/ most days and nights_](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8168888&posted=1#cmt8258488)  
>  Characters: Barnaby, Kotetsu

Things are supposed to get better, Barnaby thinks. Things are supposed to be _easier_ now that he's found his parents' killer, now that justice has been served. But he still has nightmares more often than not, still spends some days angry or sad for no obvious reason at all.

The only thing that helps is knowing that he's not alone, knowing that Kotetsu is right there beside him through every bad day and worse night. 

It may not stop the nightmares or the grief, but it makes it easier for Barnaby to get up every day, to keep putting one foot in front of the other, to find new ways to live the way his parents would want him to.


	26. Gen, True Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, brushing/braiding/putting up someone else's hair](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8261304#cmt8261304)  
> Characters: Barnaby, Kaede

"I have to admit, I've never done this before," Barnaby said dubiously. 

Kaede clasped her hands together. "Please? Dad's not here and I really need help. It should be easy for you, right?"

Barnaby looked from the brush and hair tie in his hand, to the video Kaede had pulled up on her phone, back to her pleading face. "Okay, I'll try." 

Kaede cheered and Barnaby smiled wryly; nobody had ever told him that after years of launching into life-threatening danger without the slightest hesitation, he'd be nearly paralyzed with fear at the thought of braiding his stepdaughter's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
